


Trust me

by CajunMacaroni



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Abused Reader, Danger, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Happy, Love, Mega Evolution, Oneshot, Pokemon, Romance, Self Harm, depressed, raihan - Freeform, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CajunMacaroni/pseuds/CajunMacaroni
Summary: Soulmates are rare nowadays. Seeing as the way to find them is to get hurt or have scars. If you or your soulmate gets hurt, your soulmate will get the injury but never feel the pain. Now imagine Raihan surprise when he finds a tiny girl that runs into him having the same wounds he has.
Relationships: Raihan/Reader
Kudos: 43





	Trust me

Raihan peered at his face in the mirror for what felt like the upteenth that day. He poked at the giant bruise that now marred his face. It was roughly the size of a grapefruit and took up most of the space on his right cheek. He sighed as he lifted his shirt to check and yep. There all along his chest were more bruises. His soulmate must love to fight or is the clumsiest person he has ever known. 

“What’s happening with you princess?” He whispered to himself.

——meanwhile——-

(Y/n) landed on the hardwood floor of the living room with a thud. The breath was knocked out of her and she was left grasping for even the littlest of air. Her father , (F/n), stood over her with a drunken look. An opened bottle of vodka layed in his hands. He took a massive swig of the alcohol before whipping his mouth and pointing a finger at his daughter. “W-why didn’t you *hiccup* clean the house?!” (F/n) leaned down sloshing his drink everywhere and grabbed the back of (y/n)s hair and yanked her head up until he was close to her ear. “You should’ve listened you butch.” He muttered into her ear before slamming her head down onto the floor repeatedly. Blood gushed out of nose and she screamed and cried for it to stop but her words fell on deaf ears. Nobody will come and help her. Oh arceus please end me now she whimpered in her head.

Luck must have been on her side because soon her head stopped banging against the floor. She sighed out of relief before feeling the ache all over her body. How was she going to explain all of this to people? The sound of sobbing broke her from her thoughts before strong hands that not long ago brought pain gently untangled from her hair and smoothed it down. A warbled voice spoke the same message over and over again. 

I’m sorry

, I’m sorry, 

I’m sorry.

(Y/n) just turned her head to look at her dad. His face all blotchy and red, eyes wide and tired. He just looked…..old. “I’m so sorry but you needed it. Why couldn’t you have listened. If you had just cleaned you wouldn’t have gotten hurt.” (Y/n) blinked through her fallen strands of hair and blood and looked at him with tears eyes. “Daddy?” The hands smoothing her hair slowly gripped her head again. “Your mother would’ve kept the house clean but you. You took her away from me! You did this to me!” “I’m sorry daddy! I’m sorry!”

Gripping her hair he slammed her once more into the floor and kept her there. “Go to your room. I don’t want to see or hear a peep come out of you.” He muttered before letting go and grabbing his drink. He stumbled away into the hallway towards his bedroom and left her bleeding on the floor. (Y/n) stayed there on the floor for who knows how long. Tears, snot and blood all mixed on her face. She felt disgusting in more ways than one.

Taking it slow and steady, she put one arm under her body and attempted to sit up. Her arms shook from the strain but after a few minutes she managed. Same went fir standing and soon she was stumbling towards her room. Her head spun as she constantly tripped over her feet and before she knew it she was in her room. First stop though was the bathroom. 

Taking out the hidden fist aid kit she opened the creaky bathroom door and looked at herself in the mirror. What stared back at her brought a new fresh onslaught of tears. A crooked bruised nose still gushing blood, a swollen black left eye, a swollen right cheek, and much more. Lifting her shirt she whimpered at the sight. More black and blue painted everywhere on her body from when he kicked her earlier today. 

Taking off her clothes slowly she went under the shower head and started to wash away the dirt and grime of the day. The water ran down her body felt good and she tried to not think about how red that water was going down the drain. Closing her eyes she lets herself reflect on the words of her father. He was right. She deserves the pain as penance for what she did to her mother. She needed to forget. She wanted to forget. So she grabbed her razor and sliced her wrists. Many decorated her body by the time she was done and she was just tired of it all. Stepping out of the shower she looks into the mirror yo stare at her limp (h/c) and her dull (e/c). It was just lifeless looking. Tears welled up in her eyes at the sight but she had no time for that. She had wounds to clean. 

By the time she was done all she wanted was sleep. Leaving behind everything on the counter she went to the dresser got dressed and went to her dingy little bed in the corner. The bed creaked as she put her weight on the mattress and the sheets felt cold against her skin. Pulling it up close to her chest she gingerly curled up on herself and closed her eyes praying to whatever god was put there to make it better.

——-

(Y/n) walked down the street, hair flowing in the wind wearing a pink long sleeve and jeans. She was sad and it showed. Her usual upbeat face, of as upbeat as possible with bruises and a black eye, was turned down. She didn’t hold her head high or have bright eyes, instead her head was down and her hair covered her eyes. The reason was her boss had finally had enough of her lies and didn’t want her to tarnish the reputation of the restaurant she worked at. So now she was a jobless girl living with her father. Yay her. So all she wanted to do was keep her head down, go home, and hide.

Unfortunately things happen differently than what people want. Instead of being to get home peacefully, she runs straight into a tall dark man. To her it felt like running into a cement wall that just happened to be the dragon tamer Raihan. 

(Y/n) groaned as she rubbed her head and looked up only to be met with crystal blue eyes looking down at her in confusion. Reaching out with his hand “you okay princess?” (Y/n) blinked at him before accepting his hand. He pulled her up to a standing position but didn’t release her hand. It oddly felt right. Never having felt this before he looked more closely at her. Taking in the bruises and cuts that are very creepily in the sane place as his. But that’s not possible. Soulmates are rare enough these days. But what if she is? His thoughts raced with questions and doubts before he looked into her (e/c) eyes. They were so sad.

“This might seem a little inappropriate but do you mind letting me see your wrists?” He looked away from her face. His cheeks flaring up with a blush as he looked bashfully and awkwardly away. (Y/n) looked at him questionably before shaking her head quickly no. The look of fear that washed over her face was enough to make anybody worry. Her face got paler by the second and she started shaking. “Please no.” She whimpered our in a hushed breath. Raihan quickly rushed out how it’s okay everything. 

“Do you mind if I at least walk you home since I ran into you?” The girl looked up at him shocked before nodding slowly as if she wasn’t BBC sure herself of her answer. Raihan smirks before tightening his grip on her hand. “Lead the way princess.”

——-7 months later———

Months had gone by and they managed to keep in touch. Their status of once being strangers turned into friendship and Raihan by god wants it to be more than that. He wants to be able to call her his girlfriend. It didn’t help that he had discovered that she was his soulmate. By accident of course but he already had his suspicions. (Y/n) was helping cook supper one night when she nicked her thumb on a knife. Raihan discovered the little cut on his finger later on that night and he would love nothing more than to tell her but he doesn’t know how she’ll react. 

It took 6 months just for her to even stop stuttering and whispering around him. He didn’t want to break that trust. He’ll let it happen by her terms. But his patience is wearing thin. He’ll take what he can get though.

He has discovered some good things now though. His once scratched up arm was slowly healing which means she wasn’t getting hurt as much, again he has his suspicions about what she was doing to herself but he ain’t gonna jump to conclusions. Less bruises appear on a daily basis since she started spending more time at his house than her house. And her mood in general was enough to light up the freaking room. He just wish it would last long. But arceus forbid he probably jinxed it. 

———- 1 year later——-

He was gonna do it. He was finally gonna ask her to be his girlfriend and tell her their soulmates. Whipping his hands on his sleek black formal pants, he gave himself a quick pep talk before knocking his hand on the door.   
It opened ever so slowly and what he saw shocked him. Her dad in a drunken stupor holding a bottle of vodka. Now he has seen her dad before. Heck he came over for dinner one time but that was when he wasn’t allowed over unless he was invited. He still isn’t but he just wanted to surprise her.

Chuckling he smirked and raised his hand on greeting. “Hey pops how’s it going?” That smirk disappears as soon as he saw the look her dad was giving him. If looks could kill he’d be 10 feet under. He thought he made a good impression when he was here last time. Now he’s thinking maybe he didn’t. 

Her dad sneered up at him before taking a swig of alcohol. “What the hell are you doing here?” “Well pops I was just wondering if I could take my lovely friend in there to dinner. That okay with you pops?” He grunted as his answer before yelling her name into the house. “Get your ass out here!” Crashing sounds could be heard in the kitchen before the thudding of steps echoed the hallway. A disgruntled (y/n) appeared almost as if scared. She was shaking and was pale. Raihan felt the raw feeling of wanting nothing more than to take her away and keep her safe. 

“Explain.” Her dad gave her a glare and she stuttered fir an answer. When it wasn’t fast enough her dad turned to her and yelled Now!”  
“Rai what are you doing here?” She shook more with tremors and tears gathered in her eyes. “I just wanted to surprise you?” “You know your not allowed over unless told!” She whisper yelled at him. “Sorry sorry. I just wanted to tell you something.” Raihan raised his hands in defense. (Y/n) sighed sparing a look at her father who was still glaring before walking over to Raihan, grabbing his hand and dragging him outside.

Once they were alone she turned on him “why would you do that?!” “....I just felt like seeing you?” (Y/n) sighed exasperated and dragging a hand down her face. “It’s…...it’s not safe. Go home. We’ll talk tomorrow.” “But I just wanted to tell you something. Can you hear me out?”

(Y/n) fidgeted contemplating his request. She looked as if she was gonna say yes until the curtains in the window moved to reveal an angry dad looking at him while chugging his vodka. She stiffened at this and spoke quickly, almost too fast for him to fully comprehend. “I will see you tomorrow. If you really want to talk you’ll go now and meet me at the park at 9. Now go Rai. I’m in enough trouble as it is.” Raihan puffed out a sigh before looking away “I guess I’ll take what I can get. Fine, I’ll meet you there but you better be ready.” She nodded turning her body to go back inside when Raihan leaned in close to her face, kissed her cheek whispering goodbye princess and left her speechless on the porch. She touched her cheek, still tingling from the feel of his lips abs smiled before heading inside.

Raihan watched as she closed the door longingly. Adjusting his suit jacket he turned to step back home when yelling could be overheard from inside the house. His instincts screamed at him to go investigate so how could ignore that. Walking up slowly he sneaked up to the window only to be angered by what he saw.

(Y/n) had her body curled into a fetal position on the floor as her dad kicked her repeatedly in the stomach. Raihan growled before lunging towards the door attempting to kick it down. He rammed into it with his shoulder after he attempted to turn the door knob to discover it was locked.

He continued ramming his shoulder into the door with all his might. Each hit causing the door to creak and wood to split. Each whimper and scream he heard only spurring him on more. After about 5 hits the door busted off the hinges and fell down. He ran into the living room to see the top of the vodka jar was broken leaving sharp jacked edges along the bottle. Her dad had it raised and poised to strike down on his soulmate. “No!” Raihan ran and tackled her dad into the ground. Her dad cursed as he slammed into the floor with a giant weight on top of him.

Raihan only saw red and threw punch after punch at him. He hurt her. How could he do this. Why would anyone do this to someone. A meek hand layed on his arm and he tensed. He looked at the small fragile body of his soulmate. Blood dripped down her face and arms as she looked at him with fear and sadness. “Please no more.” She whispered to him with pain in her voice. 

Raihan stared at her before slowly getting up off her dad and looked down at him. You couldn’t even distinguish what his face looked like with all the blood. “Call the police. This fucker is gonna rot in jail.”

————

They didn’t have to wait for long before police and an ambulance showed up on the door steps. It all seemed to happen fast. The doctors bandaged them both up and the police got their statements. They also dragged her father screaming and cursing, spit flying everywhere, to the police car. That was a wonderful scene.

And now here they are talking in Raihans apartment in front of the television. “Why did he do this to you?” Raihan took her hand in his abs held it in comfort. (Y/n) sucked in a breath and squeezed his hand. “I was training pokemon to get to the big leagues. My Pokémon at the time was tyranitaur and he and I were so close. Well I was gifted a mega stone from someone in kalis I was friends with. Mom wanted to see what would happen if we mega evolved for the first time so we tried it. It worked well at first but then he got aggressive. He shot a hyper beam at me and mom pushed me out the way taking the hit. She died on impact. Dad put him down in front of me for it and he blamed me. It was my fault! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” She cried as she broke down into a hysteria of tears. Raihan just brought her close to his chest and held her there.

“.It was not your fault at all. It was her choice.”  
Raihan swallows the lump in his throat before speaking nervously. “I don’t know if this will help but I promise to stay by your side if you’ll allow me to. I-I love you and if you will trust me I will make sure no more harm comes to you. I will protect you from the outside world and yourself.” He grabbed her wrist pushing back the sleeve and kissing her wrist. “I am your soulmate and I love you. If you’ll have me.” She looked at him in shock. “So what do you say princess. Will you trust me?”


End file.
